Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of navigation systems and, more particularly, to indoor positioning using pressure sensors.
Positioning systems typically receive a set of signals (e.g., navigation signals from satellites in the case of satellite-based positioning systems, radio signals from access points in the case of Wi-Fi based positioning systems, etc.) and determine a user's position. The positioning systems can analyze the received signals and determine timing information associated with the received signals to determine the user's position. Various techniques based on time of arrival, time difference of arrival, trilateration, triangulation can be used to determine the user's position.